Gibraltar
by Cupcakes-and-cheese
Summary: My OC, Gibraltar...not sure how to summerise this! Basically.. please read!  -


**(A/N- Excuse the stupid random spaces, it got messed up, and some bits were on the same line, and wouldn't go under without a space.. and stuff. Whatever, this is my OC, and hope you like it! Please review! ^-^)**

~Gibraltar~

9:30- Oh god! My first world meeting, everybody is here, but Arthur said he'd look after me and give me pointers so I should be okay. I hope.  
9:32- Is that Ivan.. better avoid him, don't wanna die etc...  
9:35- I'm not dead. (phew) Yet.  
9:45- Meeting has started. Ooh.. who is that sexy... Oh wait it's Ivan again. Goddamnit.  
9:46- I should have worn my glasses.  
9:50- Now Arthur's speaking, he's been like a big brother to me...  
9:51- Is Francis making eyes at my big brother?  
9:52- Oh crap, he's looking at me. Haha! he has a beard!

9:55- Francis is making a paper aeroplane, I think. Stupid 'misplaced' glasses.  
9:56- OW! It hit me in the face! oww. I should probably listen to whats going on.  
10:00- Serious meeting, Global warming, poverty, and such.

10:15- Oh hey, the paper plane has a note. It says, 'What is your bra size?' Stupid pervy beard face.  
10:20- I should send a reply.  
10:21- What to write? My actual bra size, or some threat?  
10:22- Drawing, drawing, drawing!

10:30- I decided to draw a ninja.  
10:40- I got distacted by Arthur's eyebrows. He was annoyed, and when that happens, they join together into a sort of monobrow caterpillar.  
10:41- Heehee! Eyebrows!

10:42- Yao is up now, China. Is that a man or a woman?  
10:43- Man.  
10:44- No, woman, definetly woman.

10:45- Oh! Yao is a man. Oops!  
10:46- I'm sure he's a woman.

10.47- I'll ask arthur later.

10:50- And now Alfred's talking.  
10:52- Now he's eating a hamburger. Where the hell did he get that from? Arthur has a forehead caterpillar going on.  
10:53- We've been here for nearly an hour and a half. Kinda bored now.  
10:54- Bloody hell! It's nearly my turn to speak next. kay, don't forget anything, be seroius, climate change plans. Beard, lol.  
10:55- Mkay, I'm up, eek! save me somebody I'm scared!

11:10- Sigh, Its over, and it's nearly 11:11! Make a wish!  
11:11- wishing, la la la!

11:15- Oh the meetings over...  
11:16- HAHA! I survived! Victory dance!  
11:20- Oops, weird looks. Ehh.. I don't care, coz I'm not dead!  
11:21- Yet.  
11:30- We're going for lunch now, mm.. lunch.  
11:45- Still eating.. omnomnom

11:50- We have ordered shots, Arthur is trying to be all responsible, as I'm "too young"  
11:51- He's gone all caterpillary again!  
11:52- But with added huffiness and anger.  
11:55- Screw him, I'm gonna drink! Yay!  
11:58-I actually have very good alcohol tolerency.  
12:00- Very good.  
12:02- Kiku just suggested a drinking contest. It's only noon, does he not realise this?  
12:05- He does, he just doesn't give a damn.  
12:10- Neither do I, apparently!  
12:15- mm.. Guinness..niceee.  
12:16- Oh, one of Arthur's brothers is yelleing at me.  
12:16- "What are ya doin lass? Ye can't have Guinness, 'tis a mans drink!"

12:17- Not a young-ish girl's.  
12:18- Yeah, whatever, down the pint!  
12:20- I think I got my point across.  
12:30- How much alcohol have I had?  
12:31- Not enough, as I'm not drunk.  
12:32- Heehee, this seems to shock all the males in the room. Especially pervy beard face.  
12:35- Oh god, Eliz is dancing on the table. Not again.  
12:37- Oh it's okay, she fell off. Onto Gilbert, I think. I really should have worn glasses.  
12:40- ARGH! MY EYES! what are Felicaino and Ludwig doing?  
12:40- Ew...eew...ew

12:41- Oh, they've left. Thank God!  
12:45- badada.. kinda bored now.  
12:46- the sober ones, Me, Arthur, and Alfred's brother.. something.  
12:48- Oooh! he has a polar bear.. aww!  
12:50- Cute! Really soft fur!  
12:51- Arthur is insisting we leave. He means me, I know it.  
12:55- He dragged me out the bar. Grr.  
12:56- I miss the bear.  
1:00- Arthur says Yao is a man. Hm.. I was wrong. Maybe he's like Lady GaGa?  
1:03- Arthur says he's not.  
1:05- Oh look, a lingerie shop. I wonder how uncomfortable it would make Arthur if I dragged him in there?  
1:06- Very, is the answer.  
1:07- "Hey, Artie, whaddaya think of this one?"  
"I, uh.. It's ..um"  
1:08- He's worse than Vash with his sister.  
1:10- Hey, the shop's playing glee songs!  
1:11- Yaay!  
1:12- "It's my life, it's now or neveeer! I ain't gonna live for eveer! I just wanna live while I'm alive! Its my life!"  
1:13- Air guitar!  
1:15- I think I embarassed Arthur

1:16- He called me a git, and questioned my sanity.  
1:17- Pfft, who needs that?  
1:20- Just cause he's jealous of my singing.  
1:30- We're back at the hotel, and my brother from another mother is being a git.  
1:31- Thats Arthur, by the way.  
1:40- I have to "sleep off the tipsyness." Pah.. I'm not even remotely drunk.

1:41- Well, maybe a little.  
1:45- Miss the bear. Maybe I could escape and go see it.  
1:47- hm.. I could Maggyver up a zip-line from floss and a coathanger.  
1:48- Damn, the floss is too thin.  
1:50- da da da dah da da da dah.. dedeloo dedeloo, du du

1:51- Mision Impossible. da da dah.. and so on...  
1:52- Ugh, the git (Arthur) heard me singing, and is refusing to leave the room until I go to sleep. Apparently, I'm worse than Alfred. Hehe!  
1:55- I'm not tired, I'm friggin' bored!  
1:56- I know! I'll make Arthur as uncomfortable as possible.. by, um, oh I don't know, brainstorm... hm..  
2:00- Haahaa! Caterpillars, on a bright red face! Tres attractive. All I did was say that I could only sleep if he slept with me.  
2:01- Pointing and laughing at Arthur!  
2:03- Ooh, a knock at the door, oops, maybe they were disturbed by my laughing. Or maybe its the bear!  
2:04- Bah.. It's only Lady YaoYao.  
2:05- I should ask him if he's a man or a woman.

2:06- Or maybe thats a tad rude. Oh, I miss the bear, and his man.  
2:10- Arthur and Lady YaoYao are staring at me. whyy? Oh, I was muttering about bears and their men. Heehee, bear pimps! 2:15- Now pervy beard face is here. Oh the joy.  
2:16- It's my lifee, it's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever!  
2:20- Oh, you can order sweets from room service!  
2:21- They actually have a candy menu!  
2:30- Sooo much choice! I'll get Arthur to get me something.  
2:32- He says no, and pbf is laughing at me. I shall have to use the power of the puppydog eyes...  
2:35- Haha! Thay never fail!  
2:36- But what to order?... aha! smarties, me thinks!  
2:40- omnomnom.. smarties, You can use red or pink ones as lipstick, I think. Purple might work too.  
2:41- Oh, I ate all the smarites. Were they meant to be for everyone?  
2:42- Lady Yao Yao doesn't like smarties. Good job I ate them all, then!  
2:43- I'm definetly not sleepy now!  
2:45- We have another meeting in 15 minutes. I only just found this out. Why? Because Arthur Kirkland is an unorganised prick.  
2:46- But we love him anyways!  
2:47- Bear man will be there! Yaaay!  
2:50- Hey, I remembered bearman's name! Matthew!

2:51- Things called Gibraltar may be smarter than they appear!  
2:55- Uhoh.. sugar crash.. aw, now I am tres sleepy.. *yawn*  
3:01- In a meeting. This should be fun, as hallf the people here are pissed out of their minds..  
3:03- Hm.. ludwig and Feliciano are missing...  
3:04- Suspicious...  
3:05- Not really, they're probably just off somewhere having pasta and sex. 3:06- Maybe wursts too.  
3:07- Told this to Arthur, he went all caterpillar, and muttered somethng about 'lost innocence'.  
3:08- Oh yeah, that went aaages ago! hehe!  
3:10- Huh? pbf is staring at me! Why?  
3:11- Oh crap, he's walking over here!  
3:15- Don't laugh at me! Ugh, embarassed! I think Arthur is too!  
3:16- AlI did was respond to his "How you doin'?" with "Pasta sex". Ooops!  
3:17- Now I think about it, that probably wasn't smart... Ooh, here's Alfred, he always seems to cheer up Arthur. That or make him really angry..  
3:18- I wonder what Alfred's eyebrows do when he gets annoyed?  
3:23- My plan failed, all he did was laugh at the idea of him and Arthur having pasta and sex. Maybe only british eyebrows go funny?  
3:30- Ugh, sleepy.. *yawn*  
3:31- One little nap couldn't hurt could it?  
3:35- *yawnyawnyawn*  
3:36- Stupid sugar high crash. I'm sure no other people get them this bad...  
3:37- Ow! Arthur elbowed me in the ribs!  
3:38- He's hissing something at me.. um, maybe I should..  
3:40- Ohh, listen! yeah, probably.. so who's talking at the mo?  
3:41- Lovino, Felici's brother.  
3:42- Real, unlike me and Arthur. Wonder if they fight as much as we do?  
3:45- 15 minutes left! (So not much longer that I can embarass myself)  
3:46- I want more sweets...  
3:47- Gummy worms, or chocolate..or jelly babies.. anything really!  
3:48- Ooh!, sudden craving for licorice!  
3:49- Well, thats weird.  
3:50- Alfred, it's not that funny.  
3:51- OH crap! I said fetish instead of craving!  
3:52- WRONG WORD WRONG WORD WRONG WORD!  
3:53- Damn.  
3:54- Oh ew, that is rather gross...  
3:55- Meeting finished early, cause Lovino puked. It's either the alcohol, or some allerergic reaction to a presentation on the euro.  
3:56- Probably the alcohol.  
4:00- In the hotel room, watching 'How to train your dragon'. Yes, it's a kids movie, which means some people *cough*Arthur*cough* don't understand why I want to watch it!  
4:01- Cause is awesome, is why, by the way.  
4:02- Time to fill the craving for licorice. And maybe some popcorn.  
4:03- I hope Alfred doesn't see me eating this! I really wish I hadn't said that.  
4:08- Oh great, Alfred's here. Is this karma, did I accidentally kill something?

4:09- It's probably revenge for all the big bro teasing.. poor Arthur. NOT!  
4:10- I'll ask Alfred if Lady YaoYao is a man or a woman.  
4:12- Aaand he says man. Is he sure?  
4:13- Yes he is. (apparently)  
4:14- I wonder if all the nations are doing anyting tonight?  
4:15- Probably not, after the southern Italy puke-fest at the the meeting...  
4:16- That really was horrible.  
4:17- Like PBF's um, face!  
4:18- Ahahaha!  
4:20- I'm kinda bored, now that the kid's film has ended.  
4:21- What other films are there? Hmm.. lets have a look...  
4:22- Thats porn, Porn, halfway through, thats porn, seen it, porn, boring, uhm.. oh wait, its porn.  
4:23- I think the hotel may have known Arthur, PBF, Ludwig and co were coming...  
4:24- There must be something else on, surely?  
4:25- Seen it, porn, boring film, porn.. AHA! a music channel!  
4:28- "Cause you're hot and you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down, you're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white, we fight we break up we kiss we make up!"  
4:30- Love Katy Perry!  
4:31- Hang on, rewind, I think Alfred was singing along.. Yep he was!  
4:32- I wonder if he noticed the suspiciously large amount of porn?

4:33- Hope Arthur didn't, I don't want him to start with that 'lost innocence' crap again.  
4:34- He already thinks I'm insane..  
4:35- Which I am, but you shouldn't make assumptions.  
4:36- Is that a squirrel outside? A GIANT ONE?  
4:37- Oh, it's just a man in a costume.  
4:38- Aww, no fun, I want a giant squirrel. And that bear again. The bear and his man.  
4:39- I mean the bear and Matthew.  
4:41- Alfred heard me muttering about Matthew, ( I think I talk to myself too much...) or Mattie, and seemed shocked that I remembered his name. People don't usually, it seems.  
4:42- Poor Mattie.  
5:04- Holy crap! What the hell is that?  
5:04- Ohh, someone gave Athur the key to the minibar, and now he's pissed out of his mind on those tiny little bottles of vodka and whisky. Haha!  
5:05- And the confusion was because he has a lampshade on his head.  
5:06- This is not the first time this has happened, yknow.  
5:30- Well, that was fun..ish.  
5:31- What were we doing for so long, I hear you ask!  
5:32- Well, we were sobering up Arthur, by opening all the windows, and stripping him down to his boxers. (which are union-jack patterned, by the way)  
5:33- And to make sure it worked, I slapped him a few times. You can never be too sure.  
5:34- Arthur is now sleeping kinda peacefully on the couch, sucking his thumb.  
5:35- Aww, he looks really cute asleep.  
5:40- Me and Alfred took some pictures, to embarass him with later.  
5:41- Ooh! Who's at the door?  
5:42- Yay! Mattie and the bear a here! Hugs all round!  
5:43- Bear= Kumajiro. Nice name.  
5:45- Stroking Kumajiro, like pet therapy, sorta.

5:46- You need more than just pet therapy if you have to live with Arthur Kirkland.  
5:47- Just had a look at the minibar. Arthur didn't get a key, he just smashed his way in. Not good.  
5:50- ANOTHER knock at the door! Lets just not answer it, and see what happens.  
5:52- Okay, I think they might be starting to knock the door down, so.. I'll go get it.  
5:53- aand, it's two over excited fangirls.  
5:54- Again. Why oh why does this keep happening? Are they here for Alfred or Arthur?  
5:58- Right, they're called Bethany and Emily. Emily's here for Arthur, Bethany for Alfred.  
6:00- Ugh. Their fangirl squealing has woken up eyebrows. Woo, now he may kill me, and Alfred can't help, as Bethany is um, violating him.  
6:02- Bleary eyed, and very angry, the 'great' (pah!) Arthur Kirkland has shut the fangirls up.  
6:03- How? Because he's nearly naked, remember? Bethany and Emily are staring creepily at him.  
6:04- Silence.. lets see what happens.  
6:05- Shame no-one's here for Mattie.  
6:06- More silence. Augh.. I forgot how crap Arthur was a dealing witnh psyco-fangirls. Maybe I should help.  
6:08- No, no help needed. They started squealing, and Alfred started violating beth to shut her up. (basically, making out in the corner)  
6:09- One down, one to go. And she's gonna be more difficult...  
6:10- DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID BRIT!  
6:11- Oh, I yelled that. Made Bethany and Alfred come up for air.  
6:12- Oh, now they're stripping each other. Get a room..  
6:13- Hm, he's not gonna get those trousers back. She has a glint in her eye.  
6:14- Mind you, knowing Alfred, she probably won't get hers back either.  
6:15- Oh thank god!  
6:16- After some more staring, Arthur signed Emily's forehead, kissed her, and she skipped away happily. (finally!)  
6:18- Yay! Bethany and Alfred have streaked across the hall to his room.

6:18- Goddamn it! Why is Emily back? Violating Arthur? For Mattie?  
6:19- OH GOD! MY EYES!  
6:22- um.. I'm not really sure how to describe that..  
6:23- She.. uh, she pulled down his boxers and took a photo. God knows where the camera came from...  
6:25- Well, thats a new one.  
6:26- And it's only half six in the afternoon. I love London sometimes.  
6:27- On the plus side, I can now tell people (PBF, Ludwig, Gilbert) about Arthur's ahem... Big Ben.  
6:30 - I think I may have to leave. The room is filed with awkward-ness.  
6:32- Oh, okay, Mattie and Arthur left. Just me and thee- Kumajiro.  
6:33- Lets just watch another film.  
6:35- Aha! The princess and the frog. Yay for kids movies!  
8:30- Well, that went on for quite a while. I wonder if Bethany's gone.  
8:35- Yeah, she's left. But so has Alfred. Where are him, Arthur, Mattie and the rest?  
8:36- I'm all alone. Saaad.  
8:38- Right, I'll check their fave pubs and bars, and text them. Except, thats Arthur's phone over there. Sometimes I wonder why I bother.  
8:39- Alfred's phone's never switched on, and I don't know Mattie's number. Hm..  
8:40- To the Saint George! (it's a pub) 8:41- Trust him, arrogant thing, his favourote pub to be his OWN patron saint.  
8:45- here it is, very close to the hotel. Suspicious.  
8:47- aand, they're not here.  
8:48- but Feliciano, Luwig and PBF (joy) are!

8:49- Nobody knows where they are, though.  
8:50- Screw it, I'll try Alfred's phone.  
8:51- Ringing, ringing...  
8:52- Is that the american national anthem coming from my pocket?  
8:53- It better not be his phone.  
8:54- It is. Idiot.  
8:55- But more to the point, why do I have his phone? Weird...  
8:56- Gah! Where the hell are they?  
8:57- Maybe I could use Kumajiro as a sort of sniffer-bear?  
8:59- HANG ON A MINUTE! IDEA!  
9:00- I have Alfred's phone, and he's Mattie's brother. Bound to have his number.  
9:02- Ringing, ringing...  
9:03- Answer your phone, you daft canadian prick!  
9:04- Oh, I said that out loud? Ahem..  
9:06- Oh bugger off, "The person you have called is unavailable" woman.  
9:07- Fine, I shall leave a message.  
9:08- "Mattie, it's me, May, uh, Gibraltar. Where the hell are you guys? And if you don't call back, um... I have your bear."  
9:10- Might as well have a drink with PBF, Ludwig and Feliciano.  
9:20- Woo! Vodka shots!  
9:21- No reply from him, I'll leave another message.  
9:23- "Hi Mattie, me again, mkay new strategy, no threatening polar bears. But, um, there is for each one of you I'll take off clothes." -BEEEP-  
9:24- Damn thing cut me off.  
9:25- "Yeah, so for Arthur I'll take off my shirt, Alfred, my jeans, and you get my underwear."  
9:26- Now THAT should work!  
9:27- Ah, one flaw. PBF is sitting RIGHT THERE, and just heard me say that. Crap.  
9:28- Don't talk to me, don't talk to me, don't talk to me...  
9:32- I um, I think I turned him on. Ew, he said I was seductive, and should become a stripper. Ew.  
9:33- Someone PLEASE pass the mind bleach.  
9:34- Hey, is that Alfred? Nope, it's Mattie.  
9:35- "Kumajiro? And May, I don't want your underwear!"  
9:36- Could you have said that any louder, canadian prick?  
9:37- I was kidding about Kumajiro.  
9:38- Well, kindaaa.  
9:39- Soo, some more drinks? PBF's round, me thinks.  
9:40- Aww, little animal-shaped crackers.  
9:41- Omnomnom.. elephant.  
9:42- Hmm, I hear cursing, Arthur and Alfred must be close by.  
9:43- Yea, the shouts of git, wanker, etc are getting louder. Heehee!  
9:45- Behold! Tis Alfred and Arthur!  
9:46- Damnit, I said that out loud again. I need to stop doing that.  
9:48- Actually, I might do that more often. People were applauding as thay came in to the pub. Awesome.  
9:50-Who are they?

9:51- Ohmahgod! It's Emily and Bethany again! How did they get here?  
9:52- Thats a computer screen, I think it's tracking something.  
9:53- Or someone. Someone close by. PBF? Nahh..  
9:54- Oh Lord, it's Alfred! Bethany must have done it when she and Alfred were, yknow.  
9:55- Emily has to have done something creepy.  
9:56- Yup, she's showing us a polaroid.  
9:57- Is that Arthur's tattoo?  
9:58- Nope, s'hers. I'm kinda scared now.  
9:59- Ugh, they match perfectly. Creeepy..  
10:00- But maybe they'll buy us drinks?  
10:02- Yay for booze! Totally heart it!  
10:13- Still not that drunk. PBF is though. Me and Mattie are dragging Arthur, Alfred and him back to the hotel.

10:23- Dear god, it's a puke-fest in here...  
10-24- It's your own fault, lightweights.  
10:27- Hope they don't get too ill.  
10:28- Nahh, Arthur's chugging whisky... he's fine.  
10:30- Oh, and Alfred's calling room service for a burger. He sounds really pathetic. Aw..  
10:31- I think PBF is still a little, well.. pissed... Out of his mind.  
10:32- "May, If i gaaave youh, youh monay, would youh strip nayked, and run arooond the hotel? You're shexay.  
10:35- FYI, I didn't do it.  
10:36- Ugh, I'm bored of drunk guys, and doing nothing.  
10:37- I'm gonna go find Eliz.  
10:39- WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!  
10:40- Probably dancing on some more tables.  
10:41- This is her room, I think.  
10:42- Answer the door, please.  
10:43- Seriously, answer the door.  
10:45- Maybe she's not there. That would explain it.

10:46- I'll just go back to the room then.  
10:50- Aww, they're alll asleep! Well, Mattie isn't, what is he eating?  
10:51- "It's maple syrup, May"  
"Ooh, can I have some?"  
"Um, no"  
"but whyyy?"  
" s' mine!"  
10:53- Wonder if room sevice does maple syrup.  
10:55- No, but they do have chocolate brownies.

10:56- And Mattie's not getting any! Haha!  
11:00- I love brownies! So good!  
11:01- "Trade? You get brownie, and I get maple syrup?"  
"No"  
"Don't make me offer you my underwear again."  
"Nng.. I'll take your underwear.."  
Was that what I think it was?  
11:03- PBF is actually so pervy, he can be woken up by the mention of underwear.

11:04- Ugh.  
11:05- "So do I get maple syrup or what?"  
"Still no."  
"hmph."  
11:08- Gee thanks, canadian prick.  
11:09- I'm gonna steal Kumajiro.  
11:10- Cue the pink panther theme tune.  
11:12- Whoa, whoa, whoa, why don't I just steal maple syrup? Good idea.  
11:13- Re-cue the pink panther theme tune.  
11:15- Kay, this is too much effort for maple syrup.  
11:16- So, so tired.  
11:17- I'll get into my jimjams (yes, jimjams) in the bathroom, just in case of a PBF attack.  
11:20- Mm.. in bed, all snuggly and warm.  
11:22- *Yawwwn* soo sleepy...  
11:24- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
11:25- Something touched my foot!  
11:26- If it happens again, I am screaming like a little girl. (or Alfred when he watches horror movies)  
11:27- Ohh, it's only Kumajiro. *sigh*  
11:30- Right, too tired... Nanight.


End file.
